


Lone neon nights

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, ep 04x15, reaction fic, text message format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been to the movies with Adam, Kurt gets a text from Blaine. </p><p>(text message format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone neon nights

**Author's Note:**

> Texts in bold are from **Blaine** and the ones in italics are for _Kurt_.
> 
> The title comes from the song "New York" by Snow Patrol. A big thank you to my guardian angel, alianne, who proof-read this for me. And a thank you also to bentbackedtulip who mentioned how this song would be perfect for Klaine.
> 
> It is my first time writing a fic in text message form. I hope it came out alright :)

If you were here beside me instead of in New York

If the curve of you was curved on me

I’d tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you

'Cause I loved the simple thought of you

If our hearts are never broken and there’s no joy in the mending

There’s so much this hurt can teach us both

There’s distance and there’s silence, your words have never left me

They’re the prayer that I say every day

 

[ “New York” - Snow Patrol]

  
  
  
(23.00)  
  
 **Still snowed in?**  
  
(23.15)  
  
 _Today was the first snow-free day. If I were to stay one more hour locked up with Santana and Rachel in the same room…I’m shuddering._  
  
 **Remember that time it snowed during the night while you were over and we got to spend the whole day together?**  
  
(23:25)  
  
 _I do. You wanted to make snow angels._  
  
 **Snow angels are the best thing, Kurt, you know that.**  
  
 _You taught me that._  
  
(23:30)  
  
 **There are so many things I want to say about that day. I don’t know if I can.**  
  
(23:50)  
  
 **Kurt, you there? I didn’t want to upset you.**  
  
 _I am here. I know what you mean. It’s a bit like walking on uncharted territory, isn’t it?_  
  
 **It is.**  
  
 _You’re free to say what you want, though. We’re friends._  
  
 **What if the things I want to say are not the ones a friend would come up with?**  
  
(23:59)  
  
 _I don’t know._  
  
 **Forget it. I am sorry I brought it up. I shouldn’t have.**  
  
(00:01)  
  
 _I hate it._  
  
(00.05)  
  
 **What do you hate?**  
  
 _The way things are now. Sometimes I think maybe we can’t be friends._  
  
(00.15)  
  
 **Don’t say that, please.**  
  
 _You know it’s true. I just want to be over all of this._  
  
(00.30)  
  
 _Blaine?_  
  
(00.33)  
  
 **I don’t want to. I think I made it clear at the wedding. We clicked so perfectly, Kurt. You can’t deny it. I certainly can’t.**  
  
(00.40)  
  
 _Blaine…don’t. Just…let me go._  
  
 **I did. You’re in New York now, you’ve your life and Adam and I’m here. You are free. That doesn’t mean I will lie to myself about what I feel for you.**  
  
 **You didn’t tell him about the wedding, did you?**  
  
(00.43)  
  
 _We watched Mulin Rouge yesterday. I cried._  
  
 **I know you always cry when you watch that movie. I was the one who got to hold you close. Your heart always beat so fast.**  
  
(00.45)  
  
 _I cried because of you._  
  
 **What do you mean?**  
  
 _Come what may._  
  
 **Our song.**  
  
(00.50)  
  
 _See? That’s what I mean. There shouldn’t be an “our” anymore._  
  
 **But there is. Kurt, I don’t understand. What do you want me to do? Forget it all? Wipe away everything?**  
  
(00:52)  
  
 **I don’t think I am strong enough to do that. I am sorry.**  
  
 _I don’t know what I want._  
  
(0.55)  
  
 _I want to be happy, but I’m stuck in this place where happiness is where you are and being with you hurts so much._  
  
(00.57)  
  
 _I watched that movie and all I saw was you. I can still hear your voice while you sang that song to me. I can still feel your arms around me._  
  
 _How is that even fair?_  
  
(01.00)  
  
 **I am sorry. I know I broke something. I can feel the shards under my skin. And I know it isn’t fair. But we are in this together, Kurt.**  
  
(01.04)  
  
 _Is it stupid that I want to hear your voice saying my name?_  
  
 **It isn’t. I wish you were here.**  
  
 _He took me to the movies, you know? He wanted us to have “our own movie”._

 _I came back home thinking it would never work and I hated myself for it._  
  
(01.10)  
  
 **Don’t hate yourself. Never. You’ve done nothing wrong.**  
  
 **It hurts to know you want to leave what we had behind for good, but I get it. No one deserves to be happy as much as you do.**  
  
(01.20)  
  
 _He won’t make me happy. You were the one who could and now…_  
  
 **You were the only thing that truly made sense, you know? It wasn’t because you were safe. You are a universe, Kurt. That makes you blinding but also a mystery.**  
  
(01.24)  
  
 **That day, lying on the snow, I looked at you and thought that I wanted to share all of my winters with you.**  
  
(01.33)  
  
 _I miss you. I know I shouldn’t but I do._  
  
 **I miss you too. I miss it all. Your smiles and your kisses and your tears. I belong with you, that much I know. Even if you don’t want me.**  
  
(01.40)  
  
 _I am so scared that I won’t ever stop wanting you._  
  
 **I am scared too.**  
  
(01.43)  
  
 **You are everywhere you know? At first it was almost impossible to breathe. You’re bathing in neon lights and new things, I live surrounded by you.**  
  
(01.50)  
  
 _You are always here too, though. You never left. Is it supposed to work like this with first loves?_  
  
 **I don’t know. What I know is that it doesn’t feel like you’re the first. You’re the only.**  
  
(02.00)  
  
 _It’s late. We should go to bed._  
  
 **And what will happen tomorrow? Will you just lock the door?**  
  
(02.05)

 _You know I won’t. I can’t._  
  
 **I feel it sometimes.**  
  
 _What?_  
  
(02.08)  
  
 **The thread between us. I thought it was broken but it keeps pulling. Can you feel it too?**  
  
(02.16)  
  
 **Good night, Kurt. I love you. I truly do.**  
  
(02.45)  
  
 _I do feel it. Sometimes it pulls so hard it hurts. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to cut it. There’s still too much love. Clogging me up, pulling me down. I am not ready to let go. And I knew it from day one, on that staircase at Dalton. I looked at you and knew I could never look away. I love you too. Too much._  
  
  
  



End file.
